The Wetness in the Dance
by lolo0o0olol
Summary: what happens when the team gets drunk playing DDR? rated T for saftey


_***I hope you like it! something kinda new-ish I guess…**_

_**disclaimer: I do not own anything***_

It was another night, Booth and Brennan just solved yet another case. They were on their way to the diner when Brennan thought of a change in routine.

"Booth, want to do something else?"

"Like what, Bones?" Booth responded gripping the wheel.

"Like going to Hodgins' mansion. He and Angela invited me over after this case," she stared blankly out the window.

"And you want me to come?" Booth asked. Brennan nodded just before Booth shrugged and turned the SUV towards the mansion.

"Hey Hodgins," Brennan slipped her coat off when she entered the mansion and saw Cam and Angela already there.

"Hey, Dr. B! Sup, Booth?" he nodded toward Booth's direction.

"We having a little party, here?" Booth chuckled. Suddenly Angela popped out from the kitchen yelping with joy.

"Hey guys, there's drinks all over!" she jumped, throwing a bottle at everyone. She had already downed a bottle of vodka. Booth caught it and brought it to his lips, then licking them. Hodgins laughed and chugged half of it, while Brennan stared at it confusingly. Cam had a sip and brought it with her to give herself a tour. Brennan took a small sip and set it down on the nearest table and headed toward some room, wondering what it was. She grabbed the door knob as Booth was trying to talk to Hodgins about the house, when she saw lights gleam into her face and loud music blared at her. She saw 2 screens and a colorful platform under each screen. Brennan by now somehow drank half of the bottle and tried to figure out this machine. After finishing the entire bottle, she felt relieved to not be at work. That was a new feeling, and she liked it. Before she knew what to do with this feeling, she heard the team consisting of Hodgins, Angela, Cam, and Booth standing behind her; and each person was drunk.

"Bones! What's going on?" Booth stumbled over to her.

"It's some sort of game," she slurred as he nearly knocked her over as he put his arm around her.

"Dance Dance Rev!" Angela exclaimed and rushed over to it. "Hodgie, do it with me!"

"Angie, we need a bed to do IT," Hodgins giggled.

"I think she means dance with her, Jack," Cam butted in. "I will go against whoever wins, if you want." So the two of them danced and laughed as they failed the level. No one knew why Hodgins had DDR even though he failed every round. After about 2 hours, and 17 dances, everyone had danced, except Brennan. Angela was ok, but she was drunk after all. Cam tried which was all that counted, and Booth was the master. He dominated the entire game and passed every single level.

"Booth, you are amazing! I love you!" Bones shouted randomly after he danced.

"Yay, you should get married now!" Angela threw her arms up. "Where's a priest?"

"Aw, thanks, Bones," Booth panted, ignoring Angela's comment. His shirt was soaked in sweat which just made him even hotter. He had not idea how much fun he would have tonight; he thought he would take Brennan to the diner, have pie, and go home. But nope; he was drunk with the squints and playing DDR.

"Dr. Brennan, did you play yet?" Cam said as she downed another bottle of beer. Bones rapidly shook her head, tried to say no, but she was just too drunk.

"Nunope," she spat.

"C'mon, Bones. You have to!" Booth picked her up and placed her on the platform next to him.

"Wait," she said. "You're hot."

"Yes, I know that, Bones. So are you. I'll set your level to easy," Booth replied.

"No, I mean you're all wet. Here this will cool you off," Brennan reached over and ripped his shirt off. "Oops. It ripped. Sorry."

"It's fine, Bones," he obviously didn't care. They looked into each other's eyes with deep passion. "You're hot too." He winked with both eyes. Brennan giggled and she took her shirt off, misunderstanding what he meant.

"Better?" she said.

"Bren!" Angela gasped. The Brennan she knew never would have done any of this.

"Um, uh…" Booth stammered. "Sure." He said and pushed the button to start dancing. But he didn't give her the easy level; they both were on the hardest level.

"Oops, my bad," Booth jumped around.

"Booth, you suck!" Bones laughed.

"So no marriage?" Cam and Angela asked. The two dancers at the moment were in a vehement competition, surprisingly. With each arrow that came up, Brennan stomped on the arrow beneath her, and so did Booth. The dance meters were about to burst as the song ended. They both passed and got the same score. They glared at each other and started the next level. Each stomp was passionate into wanting to be the best. No matter what the two of them did, they always were in competition. The last song ended and they were tied for first.

"Ok, I need a break," Booth breathed and collapsed on the floor. "This is just too intense, Bones." Both of them were completely soaked and panting hard.

"Dr. B, need a drink?" Hodgins offered her a glass of water, somewhat sober.

"I want alcohol!" she barked at him. Within seconds he was back with a 27th bottle for the room. Brennan gulped half of it, and then held it over Booth's face.

"Want some?" she asked.

"Alright, why not," he said. But she was so drunk, that instead of waiting for him to sit up, she just dumped it on him, making him even more wet. "Jeez, Bones!"

"At least you're not wearing a shirt," she giggled. She looked around waiting for some applause since she didn't know any better, but everyone was gone.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"I think they passed out in the living room," he peeked his head out the door. "Yup."

"That means we are alone," Brennan winked. "Uh oh…" The uh oh, caught Booth's attention.

"What?" he would never let anything happen to her. He stood up and wrapped his sweaty arms around her back, thinking she would rest her head on his shoulder. But instead, she fell onto his chest and let all the alcohol out. "Ew! Disgusting!" he jumped back and did the same thing onto his shirt on the floor.

"Nighty night, Booth," Brennan fell asleep.

"Ok, you do that…" Booth stumbled over her and fell over.

By the morning, the sun was shining and the music was still blaring, waking Booth and Brennan.

"Bones, ugh. What happened?" he grumbled.

"I do not know, but I feel ill and have a headache," Bones moaned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you have a hangover!" he laughed a little. He loved to teach her new things.

"I'm guessing you feel ill as well?" she confirmed.

"Blech! No more vodka for me," he gulped a little and watched his partner cringe in disgust.

"Why are we both shirtless?" Bones asked.

"I have no clue."

"I don't know where mine is, but yours is covered in someone's vomit."

"That's disgusting."

"What is that music?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I think that's the DDR," Booth looked at it. "Do you remember who won?" Brennan tried to shake her head, but couldn't. She was just too sick.

"No. Should we call it a draw?" she reached for her shirt. Booth thought a moment and grabbed her arm and dragged her to a platform.

"Never," he smiled and threw her shirt in her hand across the room.

"Fine. But I must say, I will dominate, she responded.

"Nope," Booth hit the start button and they both watched as no arrows came up.

"Where are they?" Brennan asked.

"I set it at none," Booth turned to her.

"What's the point of that?" she inquired.

"So I can do this." Booth stepped toward his partner and grabbed her by the waist. She blinked into his eyes and stared into them.

"Booth, I-" she stuttered.

"Sh," he placed his lips to hers, pulling her in tighter. The two of them stood there, kissing as the screen came up reading FAIL.

"We failed," Bones whispered.

"No we didn't," Booth pulled her in even tighter. And sounds from behind them terminated the kiss.

"So is there a wedding or not???" Cam, Angela, and Hodgins yelled.


End file.
